Warriors Super Edition: Petalstar's Sacrifice
by Petalfall11
Summary: Petalpaw is an ordinary WindClan warrior, but little does she know about the world of sacrifice and sorrow that will nearly break her heart. Will she stay strong? Read Petalstar's Sacrifice to find out! Guys, I'm SO SORRY for not updating! I'm trying! Please try to understand :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm Petalfall11, and this is my first fanfic, so sorry if I make a mistake! I'd love a little review, so send them in! This fanfic has a bit of almost every Super Edition to add a little fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

ALLEGIANCES

WindClan

Leader: Waspstar: tawny green eyed tom

Deputy: Honeybee: pale tabby she cat

Medicine Cat: Echowhisper: gray tabby she cat

Apprentice, Twilightflower: golden tabby she cat

Warriors:

Nightbird: dark gray she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Petalpaw: silver tabby she cat with gray-blue eyes

Mintmist: brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sweetpaw: white amber eyed she cat

Rushwind: black tom

Dewfrost: silver she cat with brown eyes

Rabbitleap: tawny amber eyed tom

Coalfoot: white tom with black paws

Mothstorm: gray she cat with a nicked ear and black patches

Apprentice, Seedpaw: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Kinkflight: black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Tulippaw: pure white green eyed she cat

Thrushwind: mottled tabby tom

Flutterwing: gray blue eyed she cat

Thistlefur: brown amber eyed tom

Rockpelt: dark gray tabby tom

Apprentices:

Petalpaw: silver she cat with gray blue eyes

Sweetpaw: white amber eyed she cat

Seedpaw: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Tulippaw: pure white green eyed she cat

Queens:

Hailstorm: brown she cat with green eyes

Elders:

Lightningstorm: mottled orange tom

ShadowClan

Leader: Moonstar: Black she cat

Deputy: Clawthorn: brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Sunflight: orange tabby she cat

Warriors:

Waterflight: gray she cat with green eyes

Beaverheart: brown to with amber eyes

Snowstorm: white blue eyed she cat

Robinbeak: gray she cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Sparkheart: black tom with white speckles

Queens:

Rivertooth: orange she cat

Eagleheart: white and brown she cat

Elders:

Lark: old gray loner

ThunderClan

Leader: Wingstar: white tom with green eyes

Deputy: Birchpelt: brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Willowflight: gray she cat

Apprentice, Graypaw: gray tabby blue eyed she cat

Warriors:

Duckheart: black tom with amber eyes

Lightstorm: orange tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Bubblepaw: brown tabby she cat

Bluetail: black she cat with an unusual tail

Ripplewind: white tom with a gray face

Fawnfur: light brown she cat with small white patches

Swifttail: orange tabby tom

Elders:

Pricklepelt: mottled brown tom with one eye

Coralsun: light gray she cat

RiverClan

Leader: Burnstar: flame colored tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Goosewhisper: white tabby she cat

Apprentice,Coldpaw: black tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine cat: Thornpelt: gray she cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Whirlwind: brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Streampaw: gray blue she cat with hazel eyes

Owlstorm: black tabby tom with piercing green eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw: hazel she cat with blue eyes

Pikeheart: brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Morningfrost: silver she cat with green eyes

Volewind: orange tabby she cat

Ferretpelt: pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Icebreeze: white blue eyed she cat

Berrystream: black tabby she cat

Prologue

"Mommy? Where'd you go?" a little tom whimpered. "It's alright, dear one, you are safe and sound with me," an amber eyed white she cat soothed. The young tom stared at her, eyes wide. " You're not my mom! Can you please find her? _Please?_ She's a really pretty cat," he described, "With eyes that are a mix of gray and blue, and a silver pelt that shines like a thousand stars!" The unknown she cat"s eyes clouded with grief, but she stood tall. "I'm sorry, little kit, but you won't feel her pelt or hear her voice for a long time, but you will always watch over her," she mewed. "Welcome to StarClan."

**Good? Bad? Please review and make one kid a whole lot happier!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review! Thanks!**

Chapter 1- Meet Petalpaw

Petalpaw crept toward a rabbit, carelessly disturbing a leaf. The rabbit sat up, suddenly alert. Petalpaw desperately lunged, but the rabbit was too fast. "Mouse dung!" she cursed. Nightbird, her mentor, padded to Petalpaw and sat. "It's alright, Petalpaw! That was amazing! You already have two pieces of freshkill and it's only your first day as an apprentice!" she praised. "Now let's get your prey back to camp." Petalpaw beamed all the way from the hunting grounds back to WindClan camp.

When Petalpaw reached the middle of camp, she heard an excited squeal. Petalpaw turned and saw her sister, Sweetpaw, barreling toward her. "How'd you do?" Sweetpaw asked breathlessly. "Two voles," Petalpaw meowed proudly. "You?" "Sweetpaw smild shyly. "A vole and a mouse, but I almost caught a blackbird!" she exclaimed. Another voice spoke from behind Petalpaw. "Are you sure it's your first day?" Petalpaw whirled around, seeing a familiar tom. "Seedpaw! You scared me!" she exclaimed. "You two did awesome for your first day!" Seedpaw congratulated. I didn't catch _anything _on my first day!"

Petalpaw was about to reply when Honeybee rushed into the camp with Tulippaw and Dewfrost hot on her heels. Petalpaw shot to her paws. "What's wrong?" Sweetpaw asked. "ShadowClan," Honeybee panted. "They've invaded!"

**What do you think? And please, don't forget to write a review, ****even**** if it is criticism! **


	3. Chapter 2- ATTACK!

**Hi guys! Anyone who reviews gets a cat in my story! Here's Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2- ATTACK!

"Waspstar! Waspstar!" Petalpaw raced to the leader's den. "Dad!" she panted. "ShadowClan have invaded!" Waspstar shot to his paws and raced to Highrock, WindClan's meeting place. "Let all cats old enough to chase prey gather and hear my words!" Waspstar yowled. The cats assembled in the clearing. "ShadowClan have invaded!" Gasps filled the clearing. "The following cats will fight! The rest of you, guard camp!" Petalpaw hoped with all her might that she would be picked.

"Rushwind, Dewfrost, Honeybee, Mintmist, Sweetpaw!" Sweetpaw looked at her mentor, Mintmist, and grinned. "Nightbird, Petalpaw, Rabbitleap, Coalfoot, Mothstorm, you come with me!" _Yes! _Petalpaw's heart soared. _My first battle! _"Let's go!" Waspstar's voice rang out. Petalpaw and the patrols raced away.

Petalpaw and Nightbird hid behind a holly bush. "WindClan, ATTACK!" Waspstar yelled. Petalpaw ran at the nearest ShadowClan warrior, a black tom. Petalpaw gave him a nice cut to the paw before she let him go. Blood roared in Petalpaw's ears as she fought warrior after warrior. She _enjoyed_ battle.

Suddenly, Sweetpaw yowled, "Mintmist, no!" Petalpaw turned to see Clawthorn slit Mintmist's throat. The brave tom slid to the ground. Clawthorn turned on Sweetpaw, eyes blazing. "No!" Petalpaw tackled Clawthorn.

Waspstar yelled, "_STOP!_" He padded to Moonstar, leader of ShadowClan, angrily. "Why have you invaded?!" "Sometimes WindClan needs a reminder that they aren't the only clan in the forest," Moonstar growled. "Petalpaw!" Nightbird called. This is between Moonstar and Waspstar! Let's help Mintmist!"

_Oh, StarClan, why? _Petalpaw thought. _Mintmist is badly hurt, Waspstar is in a fight, and Sweetpaw is heartbroken! Did I do something wrong? Does StarClan hate me? Oh, please let everything be okay!_

**Sadly, that's my longest chapter yet :( I'll try to make them longer! In the meantime, please review! I need to know someone's reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Saving a Sister

**Hi! Anyone who reviews gets a Petalpaw plushie and a virtual cookie!**

Chapter 3- Saving a Sister

Petalpaw leaned closer to her sister, comforting her. 3 moons had passed since the battle with ShadowClan, but the sisters still had nightmares. Sweetpaw sat, sniffling.

"I miss Mintmist," Sweetpaw murmured. "He was so kind and gentle, and brave. He would have helped me through this, but he's not here! Clawthorn, that fox- heart, he'll pay for this."

Petalpaw silently remembered Mintmist's death. While Waspstar confronted Moonstar, Petalpaw, Sweetpaw, and Nightbird carried Mintmist to camp. There they watched Shortwhisker, their medicine cat, press cobwebs onto Mintmist's wound until the young warrior breathed his final breath. Honeybee, his sister, took over as Sweetpaw's mentor.

"I do too," Petalpaw finally answered. "You know Shortwhisker tried to save him. And Honeybee is an okay mentor, right? She's the deputy, you know, and Mintmist's sister. Let's go get some rest, okay?"

Sweetpaw nodded and the sisters padded to the holly bush that was the apprentices' den. Petalpaw got comfortable in her nest, and Sweetpaw lay down next to her. The bush trembled, and Seedpaw stepped in, followed by Tulippaw.

"Hello, Petalpaw, Sweetpaw!" Seedpaw mewed happily. "Tulippaw and I have our assessment in less than half a moon!" He and Tulippaw bounced around the den excitedly.

"Okay, okay! Good for you! Now can you please settle down?" Petalpaw asked. She waited until the energetic apprentices _finally _settled down, which took a long time, then curled up and went to sleep.

It seemed like only a few moments before Honeybee called, "Petalpaw! Sweetpaw! Don't forget you have a hunting assessment today!" She poked her head in. "Wake up, sleepyheads! The dawn patrol got back ages ago! Come on!"

Petalpaw and Sweetpaw padded drowsily out of the den. Honeybee's definition of 'ages' needed some work. The dawn patrol had just arrived in camp a few heartbeats before. Petalpaw shared a quick mouse with Nightbird, then started off.

"Nightbird, Petalpaw, over here!" Honeybee mewed. Nightbird and Petalpaw raced over. "Sweetpaw, you hunt by the ShadowClan border," she instructed.

"Petalpaw, you take the middle of the territory. Whoever brings back the most prey gets first pick of the fresh-kill pile!"

Petalpaw nodded, then raced away. She reached the middle of the territory very quickly and checked the scent. _Rabbit! _She saw a little white bunny and grinned. Quietly and stealthily, checking the ground for twigs and leaves, Petalpaw crept toward the rabbit. Once she got close enough, she pounced on the rabbit and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

A while after sunhigh, Nightbird appeared and congratulated Petalpaw. Along with the rabbit, she had caught two mice, another rabbit, and a thrush. Petalpaw and her mentor carried the five catches to camp together. When they arrived, Seedpaw padded up to Petalpaw.

"Wow!" Seedpaw purred. "That's the most prey I've ever seen a cat catch! You're a really amazing hunter, you know."

Petalpaw beamed with pride. Seedpaw was a very nice cat. She and Seedpaw settled down and enjoyed one of Petalpaw's rabbits. Afterwards, when Petalpaw was lying down in her nest, Seedpaw snuggled in next to her. As she drifted off to sleep, she noticed Mothstorm glaring at her, but she didn't know why.

When Petalpaw woke up, Nightbird took her and Sweetpaw for some tree training. Back when the Clans lived by the lake, there were almost no trees in WindClan territory. Then the Twolegs threw yucky things into the lake, along with some sort of poison, so the Clans had to leave. WindClan had moved to an area with both trees and a moor. Petalpaw's mother went on the second Great Journey, so she hd told her kits all about it.

"Now, Sweetpaw, Petalpaw, we know that ThunderClan uses trees as an advantage in battle," Nightbird began, "so we train in trees to take away that advantage. Practice your tree climbing, then we'll play a little game.

The sisters practically flew into the trees, each climbing higher with every heartbeat. They chased each other across the forest, leaping from limb to limb. Petalpaw had been in two tree training sessions, and Sweetpaw had been in three, but they had equal skill.

Sweetpaw passed into an old maple tree and stood on a high branch. Suddenly, there was a small creaking sound from the branch, and a small crack. The branch was breaking!

"No!" Petalpaw cried. "Sweetpaw!" Petalpaw raced up the maple tree and knocked her sister off of it. Sweetpaw landed safely in a patch of moss. Before Petalpaw could race off the branch, however, it broke. _CRACK! _Petalpaw and the branch fell down, down, down until they reached the ground. The branch broke in half on impact. Petalpaw saw a look of horror on Nightbird's face and everything went black.

**Better than last time, huh? Much longer, but still slower paced.**

**Thanks to Brightstar678, Leopardsky, and I am Sky daughter of Zeus for reviewing!**

**I am Sky daughter of Zeus: Thx! I understand, it kinda sucked at first, but hey, it's not easy! I take no offense to the criticism.**

**Leopardsky: She would think she did something wrong because her sister is heartbroken and she thinks it's all her fault, yes, Mintmist was Sweetpaw's mentor, and it's not really that important to the storyline :)**

**Brightstar678: Your suggestions helped a lot, as you can see! Now I'm a better writer!**

**Now, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (each of you see a virtual truck full of virtual cookies)**

**Here's a quote!**

"_**You're just an elder getting older and older. Why don't you just give up and die?"**_

**Redwillow to Blackstar in The Last Hope**

**See you! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Training Resumes

**Hello! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! Keep on reviewing!**

Chapter 4- Training Resumes

Petalpaw opened her eyes groggily. Her eyes weren't working properly, so she just saw a fuzzy blob in front of her. Then her vision cleared, and she saw Sweetpaw staring at her.

"You're okay! You're okay! We all thought you were dead!" Sweetpaw yowled. "You broke your leg, but it healed while you were asleep! Oh, Seedpelt was so worried, he never left your side! I should tell him!"

"How long have I been out?" Petalpaw asked. "What happened?" She paused. "Wait. Did you say Seed_pelt_? He's Seed_paw_, isn't he? And he never left my side?" Sweetpaw just looked at Petalpaw for a moment. Then, Seedpelt walked in.

"Oh, Seedpelt, thank StarClan!" Sweetpaw mewed. "Will you explain to Petalpaw please? I'll go tell Waspstar!"

"Okay," Seedpelt agreed. "Listen, Petalpaw, you were tree training, and the branch Sweetpaw was on broke. You pushed her off of the tree and onto some moss, but you fell and went into shock. Then you were in a coma..." his voice trailed off. "You were asleep for a full moon! I was really worried. Now me and Tulippaw are Seedpelt and Tulippetal. And Petalpaw?" His face was soft. "I love you," he whispered.

"What?" Petalpaw shot to her paws. "Oh, Seedpelt, I love you too," she confessed. "I always have, I guess. I just never noticed."

"Come on, Petalpaw!" Sweetpaw cried. We're having an assessment to make up for that last one!"

Petalpaw raced to Sweetpaw, Honeybee, and Nightbird happily. They were having an assessment! She was so excited! The foursome padded to their territory's marsh.

"So, start by hunting around here," Nightbird mewed, "then, when we've seen enough, we'll take you somewhere else. After that, you will be in a mock fight with some other warriors. If Sweetpaw does well enough, the clan will have a new warrior!" Nightbird exclaimed.

Petalpaw and Sweetpaw gasped. Petalpaw purred her congratulations, then headed North. She searched for prey, then smelled a thrush in a nearby tree.

Silently, Petalpaw climbed up the tree until she was close to the prey. When the thrush was distracted by picking up moss in its beak, Petalpaw hopped on the branch and lunged, but the thrush flew away with a warning call. Another thrush flew away as well.

"Darn it!" Petalpaw meowed. "I was so close!" Suddenly, she saw a mouse. _I'll catch that instead! _she thought.

Petalpaw slowly stalked the mouse. A twig snapped beneath her paw and the mouse sat up, alert. It started to run away, but Petalpaw pounced on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck of her prey.

"Wow!" Nightbird appeared from behind a bush. "I guess the coma didn't affect your skill much! And your leg is fully healed too," she mewed while nodding at Petalpaw's healed leg. "Let's go find Sweetpaw to finish up this assessment!"

Nightbird led Petalpaw to a patch of moss on the moor. Honeybee and Sweetpaw were approaching as well. The two apprentices prepared to fight, claws sheathed, of course.

"Don't forget, this isn't a real battle," Honeybee said. "The object is to let us see your fighting skills. Now, get ready!"

The words had barely left Honeybee's mouth when Sweetpaw pounced on Petalpaw. Petalpaw yowled and pummeled Sweetpaw's belly with her hind paws, but Sweetpaw scooped her sister up and bared her teeth.

Petalpaw assessed her situation. _Play dead or push up? _After a moment she went limp in Sweetpaw's arms.

Sweetpaw laughed. "That was _way _too e-"

"Gotcha!" Petalpaw sprang up. But she landed off balance and toppled over, making it easier for Sweetpaw to tackle her. Petalpaw coughed.

"I win!" Sweetpaw sprang off of her sister. "That was tough!" she panted. "You were really good!" The sisters looked at their mentors expectantly.

"You did very well, you too!" Honeybee congratulated. "Sweetpaw, you did well enough to become a warrior! Come, let us go find Waspstar and tell him the great news! He will be so proud of you two!"

Petalpaw and Sweetpaw bounded to camp happily. Even though she wasn't becoming a warrior yet because she missed training, Petalpaw was still happy for her sister.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Sweetpaw mewed at Petalpaw. "Let's go to Highrock!"

_Sweetpaw's POV_

I raced off to Highrock with Petalpaw by my side. I saw that Waspstar had already called a Clan meeting and was looking at me.

"Good luck," Petalpaw whispered. "You deserve this." Then she melted into the crowd.

"I call on the cats of StarClan to look upon this apprentice!" Waspstar yowled. She has worked hard to feed and protect her Clan. Honeybee, is she ready?"

"Yes, Waspstar," My mentor meowed, eyes shining. "She is as dedicated as any warrior could be, and she has lots of spirit."

"Sweetpaw," Waspstar mewed. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" I replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you a warrior name," Waspstar said. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Sweettail. StarClan honors your kindness and your spirit, and welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Waspstar padded up to me, and I licked his shoulder respectively. When I pulled away, my father was looking at me with a proud look on his face.

"Sweettail! Sweettail!" My sister began chanting. The others joined in. "Sweettail! Sweettail!" I beamed with pride.

"Congratulations, Sweettail!" Rushwind padded up to me. "You should be proud of yourself! Waspstar should be, too."

"I wish my mother was here to see this," I mewed sadly, remembering the terrible accident on the Thunderpath my mother had been in when I was a kit. "Mintmist, too." Tears fell onto my paws.

"It's okay," Rushwind mewed softly. "I'll keep you company until Petalpaw becomes a warrior. You can share my nest after your vigil while we expand the den to make you a spot."

Our pelts brushed together and we slowly padded away from the clearing, tails twined. I was in love!

**Woo hoo! 1,000 words! PetalXSeed and SweetXRush forever! Thanks to Silverstorm13, Born of True Destiny, Brightstar678, I am Sky daughter of Zeus, Guest, Whitehawk, Mottleflower, and Talonpaw for reviewing! Holy StarClan! That's a lot of reviewers! I'm running out of virtual cookies!**

**Born of True Destiny: I know what you mean! I'll work on it! I am freaking out that you and Sky are reviewing! You two wrote the first fanfics I ever read! You're my inspiration!**

**Brightstar678: I really appreciate your comments! Thx!**

**I am Sky daughter of Zeus: I'm glad you think I've improved! And yes, you do see some romance! Read my answer for Born of True Destiny, it's for you too!**

**Guest: Alright!**

**Whitehawk: Wow! I will! You really like my warrior names?**

**Mottleflower: Thank you! Sorry for the wait, I'm suffering from writer's block**

**Talonpaw: Yes, but I forgot her name, and I was too lazy to look, so now it's Shortwhisker!**

**Wow! Thanks, guys!**

"_**But I still love you!"**_

**Leafpool to Crowfeather (can't remember the book)**

**Love that! It's full of love and sorrow! Bye!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi! Sorry I don't have a chapter up yet, I have been deciding what to write next. I have 3 polls on my page, so go and vote! Also, I only got two reviews :(. Come on! I need more reviews! The three polls are about Petalpaw's warrior name, what should happen next, and your favorite character!**

**Brightstar678, I am Sky daughter of Zeus, and Born of True Destiny, YOU RULE! You are dedicated reviewers and my virtual friends. All other reviewers, I like you too, but I have a special friendship with those three. PM me and I'll make sure to give you a Petalpaw plushie and read any fanfictions you write. Thanks and bye!**


	7. Chapter 5: Falling Into Place

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, but now, DRUMROLL PLEASE! Chapter 5! This chapter has different POVs!**

Chapter 5- Falling into Place

_Seedpelt's POV_

"Hi Seedpelt!" Petalpaw is racing toward me. "How are you? Wanna share this thrush?" She held up a plump bird.

"Sure!" I look into those eyes, those blue eyes that are tinted gray and sparkle in the sunlight. "I'd love to," I mew. Taking a bite, I proclaim, "Delicious!"

"Really?" Petalpaw looks at me shyly. "I caught it myself!"

"And it was a _wonderful _ catch!" I say.

We walk to Honeybee, who is organizing the patrols. Honeybee must see how our pelts are touching, because she puts us on a hunting patrol together. No other cats are with us, just me and Petalpaw.

When we reach the ShadowClan border, I scent a squirrel. I lunge, but the squirrel is far too fast. It hops off of the tree...and practically lands in Petalpaw's claws. I congratulate her, and she is modest, saying it was very hard. She is caring, but not too soft.

I love Petalpaw, but does she love me back? I guess I will find out in time...

_Moonstar's POV_

WindClan. Where do I start? Our rivalry started with a tom named Rockfire. He was in love with Sleetpelt, a WindClan queen. Sleetpelt was expecting kits, so she moved to ShadowClan. I was an apprentice back then. I didn't fully understand betrayal.

A few moons later, Rockfire was found dead in the leader's den. Sleetpelt was distraught. She truly loved her mate. _Or so we thought._

That night was the night of the full moon. Sleetpelt stayed to grieve for her mate. When we returned, Ebonyheart and Bouncekit, a queen and her kit, were found dead. Darkheart was missing, and Sleetpelt had multiple scratches. She told us a fox had attacked the camp, killed Ebonyheart and Bouncekit, and stolen Darkheart. We mourned for moons to come.

Finally, a quarter moon later, Sleetpelt attacked Settingstar, our leader, and took three of his lives. Settingstar exiled Sleetpelt, but she yowled, "ATTACK!" and WindClan attacked us. My mother, my brother, and my sister were killed, along with many warriors.

I hated WindClan for that, and I have hated them ever since.

_Unknown POV_

She will die.

Oh, she will die.

She'll mysteriously disappear from her nest. They'll send out search parties to find her. and when they do find her, she will be dead. Her mate will be crushed, her sister heartbroken.

But I won't kill her. My apprentice will.

She isn't really my apprentice, but she is under the stars, literally. I train her at night. She really is in love with my victim's mate, and it will be easy to twist her heart against that sweet, innocent kitty. But that is just the start.

I love her mate, and after she is dead, my apprentice will have an unfortunate accident. And who will be there for the mate when both she cats are gone? Me, that's who! I will comfort him, he will love me, and we will mate. Here comes my "apprentice" now...

"Hello," she mews and flicks her tail. "Shall we start?" Her claws are sheathing and unsheathing, hungry for fresh blood.

"Keep your fur on," I say. "We'll train soon enough. For now, we'll go through what I have taught you. Now, what is the code of a true warrior?"

"Hunt. Eat. Kill." she replies, lashing her tail.

"What does a weakling do?" I question.

"They go to the medicine cats!" she answers.

"What are medicine cats?" I ask.

"Harmless little pests!" she spits. "Weak little misfits that will never know what it is like to be a true warrior! Mangy balls of-"

"That's enough," I mew sternly. "Your Clanmates might hear you. Let us go to RiverClan, where we will train the night away."

I brought her with me to RiverClan, where we met our little 'friend' waiting. She showed my apprentice a RiverClan move, good for catching fish... and cats' necks. We exchanged words and battle moves until dawn came. Then we padded back to camp.

"Okay, tomorrow we put our plan in action," I say to my 'apprentice'. "We will kill that sweet little she cat and you will have her mate." That was a lie, of course. I was getting her mate. But the strong WindClan warrior didn't know. All she knew was that we had both given that cat the evil eye, and we both hated her.

"Thank you, my mentor," Mothstorm meows. "Petalpaw will be dead by sunset."

_Back to third person narrator_

Nightbird and Petalpaw padded to Rushwind, who was leading the dawn border patrol. Sweettail passed Petalpaw and smiled drowsily.

"Get some sleep," Petalpaw quietly mewed. "You've earned it, Sweettail!" She relished saying her sister's warrior name.

"Petalpaw! We're leaving!" Rushwind called.

Petalpaw gave her sister a quick nod and rushed to Rushwind and Nightbird. Together they went along the ShadowClan border, then they reached the edge of RiverClan. Petalpaw reset the markers while Nightbird and Rushwind spoke quietly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Petalpaw asked.

"Oh!" Nightbird jumped. "Um, we were just talking about your sister, Sweettail!" Rushwind nodded vigorously.

"U-u-um, yeah!" he stammered.

Petalpaw rolled her eyes and continued refreshing the border scents. When she was finished, the threesome padded back to camp. On the return journey, Petalpaw caught a mouse and Rushwind caught a blackbird. Petalpaw carefully laid her mouse next to Sweettail, who was still snoozing.

Petalpaw quietly left the warriors den, picked up a thrush and a vole, and padded to the elders' den. The elders were asleep as well, so Petalpaw put down the thrush, left the den, and ate the vole.

"Would someone please gather herbs for me?" Shortwhisker called. "Petalpaw?"

"Of course!" Petalpaw mewed. "I saw some yarrow and horsetail during the dawn patrol. I might have seen some cobwebs, too."

"Great!" Shortwhisker said. "Those are the only herbs I need! Go at once!"

Petalpaw nodded and left camp. She traced her scent until she reached the yarrow, horsetail, and cobwebs. She grabbed as much as she could and headed home.

After dropping the herbs in front of Shortwhisker's den, Petalpaw padded to her den and lay down. Her eyes closed and she quietly drifted off to sleep.

**I know, I know, not that good, but okay, right? Thanks to Born of True Destiny, Brightstar678, Whitehawk, Mottleflower, and Talonpaw for reviewing!**

**Brightstar678: It definitely makes sense!**

**Born of True Destiny: I understand, I'll keep trying!**

**Mottleflower: alright, and may StarClan light your path as well!**

**Talonpaw: You didn't, don't worry!**

"_**SkyClan will need deeper roots if it is to survive."**_

**an unknown cat in SkyClan's Destiny**

**See you!**


	8. Chapter 6: Unraveling the Mysteries

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, I wanted someone to make the deciding vote on my poll! Thanks to everyone who voted, and virtual cookies for everyone! This chapter is 3 moons after Sweettail's ceremony!This chapter has another unknown POV at the end!**

Chapter 6: Unraveling the Mysteries

"Petalpaw!" "Petalpaw, congratulations!"

"I knew you could do it!"

"You deserve this, and we all know it!"

Petalpaw smiled, embarrassed. The time had come for her warrior ceremony, and every cat that knew was surrounding her. _Nobody was this excited at everybody else's ceremonies, _she thought. _What makes mine so special?_

"Oh, Petalpaw, just look at your pelt!" Nightbird fretted and quickly started grooming her apprentice's silver fur. "You look like you just fell out of a tree!"

"I did," Petalpaw reminded her, "twice. And I fell four moons ago, remember?"

Before Nightbird could reply, Sweettail pushed her over to Highrock. Petalpaw was nervous. What if she accidentally said, 'I don't' instead of 'I do'? She reached Highrock and saw Honeystar looking at her from the ledge.

"Cats of StarClan, I call on you to look down upon this apprentice," Honeystar began. "She has worked hard to feed and protect her Clan, and she stayed strong in the hardest of times. I have decided to recite a speech in her honor.

"When you were a kit, Petalpaw, your mother died. A few moons later, you broke your leg. Your sister became a warrior before you, but instead of being jealous, you were proud. Your father died in the night three sunrises ago, cruelly murdered but no evidence on who it was, you stayed strong. I could not think of a better time to give you your warrior name."

Petalpaw stiffened nervously. Sweettail gave her an encouraging nod and she padded forward.

"Petalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Honeystar asked.

Petalpaw felt like she was going to pass out. _I have to stay strong! _she reminded herself. _I must do it for my Clan, my sister, my mentor, everyone!_

"I do," she replied.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Petalpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Petaldawn. StarClan honors your bravery and your kindness, and welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan," Honeystar finished.

"Petaldawn! Petaldawn!" the cats cried. Sweettail was yowling loudly, and Mothstorm was too. _Why in the name of StarClan is Mothstorm calling so loudly? _she wondered.

"Congrats!" Sweettail padded up. "You _definitely _deserved your warrior name! You'd better go sit vigil!"

Petaldawn nodded and sat in the middle of camp. Nothing was going to harm her Clan tonight, for she would protect them until her last breath!

_Unknown POV_

"You mouse brain! Do it now! Do it now!" I yowled at my dumb little 'apprentice'. "There's no better time!"

"Okay, okay!" Mothstorm huffed. "You know I hate her as much as you do, and I already thought this would be the _purrfect _night. The innocent little weakling won't know what hit her, literally."

A purr rose up in my throat, but I don't have time for such soft emotions, so I pushed it back down. "I have taught you well, Mothstorm. You're nothing like the sweet little apprentice I met when Petalkit was born."

Mothstorm was taken aback, I usually said she was a soft weakling. Then a look of confidence spread across her face. "Of course I'm different! Nothing good comes out of being _soft." _She spat the word. "After your training, I'm much stronger, but not for the Clans."

I smiled slyly. "Go on."

"Oooh, let's live in peace and harmony!" Mothstorm mimicked. "Oooh, a cat crossed my border so I'm going to fight their Clan but of course I won't kill, because the warrior code says not to! Honestly, they're so weak!"

I swiftly glanced around. "All of your Clanmates are asleep. Now's your chance! Off with you!" My apprentice raced away.

I had a smug look on my face. "Well, Nightbird, you've outdone yourself," I mewed quietly to myself. "First with killing our weakling leader, and now getting rid of Petaldawn!"

_Mothstorm's POV_

I crept up on Petaldawn silently. The silver tabby's back was turned at she looked at the stars. A rat could've killed Sweettail, and she wouldn't have noticed. _Here we go._

I sprang on to Petaldawn's back, covering her mouth with a paw so she couldn't cry out. I bit both of her back paws and she crumpled.

"Oh, the strong, brave Petaldawn," I taunted. "Not so amazing now, are you?"

She fell limp in my arms, but I knew that trick. I clawed at her stomach and if my paw wasn't still in place, she would've yowled in pain. Next, I sliced her neck open. She went limp, for real this time.

I grinned with pleasure and hissed, "Easy to catch, even easier to kill. Is that all StarClan cat can teach its finest warrior?" I dropped my victim, removed my fur from her claws, and scampered back into the warriors den.

The sun rose not long after, and that's when I heard the screams.

_Third person narrator_

That morning, Sweettail, Honeystar, and Kinkflight started to exit camp for the dawn patrol. Suddenly, Sweettail stopped and screamed. Honeystar and Kinkflight raced to her side.

"Sweettail, what's-" Kinkflight stopped and gasped, "Petaldawn!"

Every warrior, kit, apprentice, and elder sprang up and raced to the broken warrior. Their mouths hung open in shock. Nightbird wailed for her former apprentice, while Seedpelt buried his face in to Petaldawn's fur.

Shortwhisker pushed through the crowd. "Move, move!" When he reached Petaldawn, he took a good sniff. "Get me some cobwebs!" he yowled. "Someone get cobwebs, and hurry!"

Seedpelt looked up. Tears streamed down his face from his amber eyes as he shook his head slowly. "Don't waste your precious supply," He whispered, for he was about to wail in sadness. "There is nothing you can do. She's..." His voice broke and he started again. "She's... dead."

**She's dead! AAAAAAHHH! Send Mothstorm to the Dark Forest! Although really, blame Nightbird! Surprised you guys, huh? Not what you expected, I'm guessing!**

**Thanks to Born of True Destiny, Brightstar678, TigerFlower08, Mottleflower, and Talonpaw for reviewing!**

**Born of True Destiny: I know right? Everything unravels in this chapter! Well, **_**almost **_**everything!**

**Brightstar678: I mean it, I know, and writer's block is a killer!**

**TigerFlower08: I'm glad!**

**Mottleflower: Thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

**Talonpaw: Wow thanks! I hoped you liked this one!**

"_**Mosskit. I'm so sorry."**_

"_**I understand. But I miss you."**_

**-Bluestar and Mosskit in **_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_

**And I leave you with a cliffy! (sort of)**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 7: Freedom At a Price

**Okay, my guess is 75% of you will hate me after this chapter, and the other 25% just won't care! Sorry if you think I am evil to cats!**

Chapter 7: Freedom... At a Price

_Petaldawn's POV_

I opened my eyes. The clearing was foggy, almost like it was wrapped in mist. Then I looked at the dead cat next to my feet. It was... me!

"Petaldawn," someone mewed. A familiar scent wafted over me.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and whirled around. "Why are you here, Flowerheart? What's going on?"

My mother bowed her head sadly. "You are dead, Petaldawn."

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed. "I'm fine!" Then I froze. "I remember what happened," I whispered. "I'm dead."

"Come, and I will take you to StarClan," Flowerheart said. "You will be able to protect Sweettail there, and we can be together."

I nodded solemnly. Flowerheart slowly led me up into Silverpelt. There was a blinding light, and I found myself in StarClan.

"Is Mintmist here? Is Dad?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

Flowerheart didn't answer. She led me to a nest of soft, springy moss. Her icy blue eyes were full of love.

"Go ahead and get some sleep," she said. "I'll show you StarClan tomorrow."

I obediently curled up on the moss. _What do StarClan cats dream of? _I wondered. _I guess I'll find out. _I closed my eyes and immediately dropped off to sleep.

_In Petaldawn's dream (all in italics)_

_I silently crept toward the thrush. It was as big as a deer, and I was sure I could feed my Clan with it. Closer, closer, and-_

_I was suddenly in the battle with ShadowClan. All around me cats fought, but this time WindClan was losing terribly. Cats lay dead on the ground, but no ShadowClan cats were wounded._

_Suddenly, I realized that Mintmist was helping Clawthorn fight Sweettail, or Sweetpaw at the time. I was about to go help Sweettail when the battle froze and Waspstar appeared in my dream._

"_Petaldawn," he mewed, "this is what would have happened if a confused ShadowClan apprentice hadn't killed Mintmist. He was a traitor, almost like Sleetpelt, only Sleetpelt was a traitor to ShadowClan. You must tell Honeystar this. She will understand."_

"_But why?" Petaldawn asked. "Why was he a traitor?"_

"_You will find out in time," Waspstar whispered, then faded away. "Everything will become clear in time."_

_Third Person_

Petaldawn woke, breathing heavily. That was a lot different than what she expected to dream! She turned and saw Flowerheart with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Petaldawn asked.

"You're going home," Flowerheart answered. "Back to WindClan."

"But how?" Petaldawn was confused. "That's not how it works!"

"Well," Flowerheart began, "In extremely rare cases, a cat is allowed to, should I say, _replace, _a StarClan cat. It was not your time to die, Petaldawn. You need to survive, the Clans depend on it."

"Who will replace me?" Petaldawn asked. "This is confusing!"

"I will." A female cat stepped out of the shadows.

Petaldawn blinked. The cat was still there. _No! _"Sweettail, don't! I don't want you to die!"

"It is my destiny," was all her sister mewed.

"StarClan will allow you to have a few minutes alone together," Flowerheart said. "Goodbye and good luck."

As soon as Flowerheart left, Petaldawn asked, "What is going on?"

"You know how you died, right?" Petaldawn nodded. "Well, after you did die, Waspstar appeared in the clearing. He said, 'One cat must come to StarClan so Petaldawn may come home.' There was a lot of arguing. Seedpelt wanted to come, but I knew this was my destiny."

"I'll miss you, Sweettail," Petaldawn mewed. "I love you."

"I will wait for you," Sweettail mewed sadly. "I only wish we could all live, me, you and Seedpelt, but that is not meant to be."

As if on cue, Flowerheart appeared. "It is time."

Flowerheart padded up to Sweettail and touched noses with her. A silvery glow surrounded Sweettail, the mark of a true, loyal StarClan warrior.

Next, Flowerheart moved to Petaldawn. "Good luck, my kit." They touched noses. Petaldawn felt a tingling sensation. She closed her eyes.

_Seedpelt's POV_

I lay next to Petaldawn. Her body was cold and lifeless.

"What if she doesn't come back?" I fretted. "What if Sweettail dies as well?"

Nobody answered, so I pushed my nose into Petaldawn's fur.

Suddenly, she woke up. Her pelt was warm again and her eyes no longer glassy.

"Seedpelt?" she croaked. "Are you there?"

I sprung up. "Petaldawn! You're back!"

She stood as well and our tails twined. "I missed you! It's _boring _in StarClan! All you do other than watch your Clan is eat, sleep, and hunt!" Then she saw Mothstorm. She shrank back.

"What's wrong, Petaldawn?" I asked. "Is something wrong with Mothstorm? Did something happen?"

"Oh, something happened, all right," she growled and stood tall. "She is the one who killed me!"

I gasped, along with all of the other cats. "Mothstorm!" I turned on her. "You _traitor! _Why did you do this?"

"I did it for you," she growled back. "Because I love you. With _her _out of the way, I would've had a shot at being your mate!"

Honeystar shot to her paws. "I'll exile her for killing an innocent cat to be someone's mate!"

"No," Petaldawn mewed. "That would be too kind. She would gather up rouges and Clan cats to battle us. She would be happy. You know I hate killing, even for good reason. But this is our best and only option: We must kill Mothstorm."

Mothstorm opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She ran for the exit, but I stopped her with a bite to the neck and she fell.

Nightbird walked up to the body. "You mouse brain!" she hissed. "Only cowards run from a fight! What have I taught you?! Petaldawn was supposed to die and you to live, not the other way around!"

"Nightbird." I hissed. "Did _you _tell Mothstorm to kill Petaldawn?"

"Of course!" She sneered. "It was supposed to be easy! Mothstorm kills Petaldawn, I kill Mothstorm, and TADA! We're mates!"

"That will never happen!" I yowled. "Honeystar, let's kill her!"

Honeystar had a sly smile on her face. "No. I have a _special _punishment for her."

"What is it?" I asked.

"She will have to watch you and Petaldawn become mates and have kits," she proclaimed.

**So, do you hate me? I killed Sweettail! Mintmist is a traitor! AAAAHH!**

**Thanks to Born of True Destiny, Brightstar678, shadeflower927, and gingerkit for reviewing!**

**Born of True Destiny: Thank you and you'll figure it out!**

**Brightstar678: I'm evil,yes, and you'll figure it out**

**shadeflower927: I'm so EVIL!**

**gingerkit: I'll make her in a later chapter**

"_**The forest will fall...**_

_**The forest will fall..."**_

**Raggedstar, Runningnose, and Jaypaw in Long Shadows**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 8: A Perilous Prophecy

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! And just so you know, Rockpelt is the new deputy! Without further ado, I give you Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: A Perilous Prophecy

A look of horror spread across Nightbird's face. "Wh-what?!"

"You heard me," Honeystar mewed calmly. "You will watch Petaldawn have kits, and furthermore, you will be her loyal servant."

Nightbird scrambled backward. "No, please!" she begged. "Kill me! Kill any kits I will ever have! Just don't make me do this!"

Nightbird started backing toward the exit, but Rushwind and Tulippetal blocked her path, snarling. Dewfrost, Thrushwind, Coalfoot, and Rockpelt surrounded her.

"You're not going anywhere," Tulippetal growled.

"Yeah!" Rushwind added. "You mess with Petaldawn, you mess with me!"

"What are you doing, Rushwind?" Nightbird asked. "You're on _my _side!"

The cats gasped. Rushwind was one of the most loyal warriors in WindClan!

"That was before I liked Sweettail," Rushwind replied. "I wasn't about to break her heart for _you._ Then you killed Petaldawn, and Sweettail left forever!"

Shortwhisker suddenly froze. He coughed and then spoke in a raspy voice.

"_Tulips will bloom_

_Opening hearts to all._

_With a pelt of seeds_

_Will come a echoing call._

_As the petal of faith _

_Brings a victory call_

_Four victors will rise to the call_

_To destroy the dark hearts_

_That bring fear to all."_

Shortwhisker unfroze and collapsed.

Petaldawn gasped. "That was a prophecy! An honest to StarClan prophecy!"

"Let's see..." Seedpelt mewed. "Three of the victors will probably be me, Tulippetal, and Petaldawn, but what about, 'an echoing call'?"

"Um, hello?" Rockpelt said. "We're kind of in the middle of something, remember?"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Seedpelt exclaimed. "Rushwind, is that true?"

"Yes," Rushwind meowed. "And I'm sorry. I was tired of hearing about '_perfect Petalpaw, the best cat in the Clan' _. Now I see that is wrong. Forgive me." He hung his head in sorrow.

"It's alright," Petaldawn mewed. "We forgive you, Rushwind."

"Well, I don't!" Nightbird screeched. "You traitor! Mange-pelt! You sorry excuse for a cat!"

Dewfrost and Tulippetal started dragging Nightbird away, still yowling, "Traitor!"

"Well then!" Honeystar said when they disappeared from view. "We never did any patrols this morning. How about Rockpelt, Thistlefur, and Coalfoot hunt while Petaldawn, Kinkflight, and I patrol the border?"

Everyone nodded. Petaldawn padded out of camp with Kinkflight and Honeystar. They double checked the ShadowClan border, making sure the borders weren't a whisker out of place.

Suddenly, Petaldawn remembered something important. "Honeystar?" she mewed.

"Yes?" Honeystar asked and turned to face Petaldawn.

"Mintmist... Mintmist was a traitor," Petaldawn said. "Waspstar said you would understand."

Honeystar blinked, then nodded tensely. "Let's continue."

The trio went along the border, sniffing the air. Everything seemed calm. The cats were about to head back when a gray she cat with green eyes stepped out from the shadows of an oak tree.

"Kinkflight's fur fluffed out. "Who are you?" he hissed. "What do you want?"

"I wish to join your Clan," the cat replied calmly. "My name is Echo."

_Echo's POV_

At first, the three cats stared at me in shock. Then, the gray tabby stepped forward.

"My name is Petaldawn," she mewed. "Our Clan will welcome you."

"Thank you," I said.

The tom led us to a bramble bush. "Our camp is in here," he explained to me.

I stepped through the barrier slowly. There were six dens that I saw. One was on a ledge. _I bet the leader sleeps there, _I thought.

The pale tabby looked at me. "I am Honeystar, the leader," she meowed. "I will go and announce your arrival."

She hopped onto the ledge and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather and hear my words!"

All of the cats assembled beneath her. I stepped forward.

"Cats of WindClan," Honeystar began, "This loner wishes to join us. We will teach her the ways of Clan life. Echo, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," I responded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I will make you an apprentice. Echo, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Echopaw. Petaldawn will be your mentor." Honeystar finished.

"Echopaw! Echopaw!" the cats cheered. My mentor cheered loudest of all. "Echopaw!"

I walked up to Petaldawn, who was grinning. "What are we going to do first?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could show you the borders, and then teach you the warrior code," she answered. "Tomorrow, though, I'll have some jobs for you."

"Good!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad the Clan isn't all fun and games! What would be the point? I'd much rather help my Clanmates."

Petaldawn nodded. "Well spoken, Echopaw," she mewed. "Now, follow me, and I'll show you the border of our territory. ShadowClan and RiverClan are the bordering Clans."

I followed Petaldawn out of the camp. She talked about the scent markers and how you should never cross them. She spoke about the other Clans and their strengths and weaknesses. Then something caught my eye.

"Petaldawn! I found catmint and borage leaves!" I meowed.

"Well done!" Petaldawn looked pleased and confused. "How did you know what they were?"

"I don't have the slightest idea!" I mewed, also confused. "I just... knew."

"Well, let's take some back!" Petaldawn smiled. "We're low on both catmint and borage!"

Together we took some catmint and borage back to camp. Swortwhisker was overjoyed.

"This is exactly what we need!" he exclaimed. "Thank you!"

As Petaldawn chatted with Shortwhisker, I padded to Honeystar's den.

"Honeystar?" I called. "Are you here?"

"Yes, Echopaw," she responded. "Come in."

I padded in quietly. "Um, I was wondering if I could be both a medicine cat apprentice and a warrior apprentice. "You see, I loved watching Shortwhisker sort the herbs, but I also loved the idea of being a warrior."

To my surprise, Honeystar was calm. "StarClan told me a cat would ask me this," she mewed. "It will be a hard path, but it is your destiny."

"I know," I said.

"Good luck," she called as I padded away.

**That chapter was especially fun to write! I don't know why, it just was!**

**Thanks to Born of True Destiny, Brightstar678, Whitehawk, shadeflower927, somedude, Mottleflower, and Talonstrike for reviewing!**

**Born of True Destiny: I wanted it to be rushed and that's why I made the punishment! Hope ya like it!**

**Brightstar678: Thank you, yes, and I do too**

**shadeflower927: BECAUSE I SAID SO! HAHAHAHA!**

**somedude: she's not dead**

**Mottleflower: That was the point! And no, she literally **_**can't **_**be dead!**

**Talonstrike: I am evil, yes, thank you, and WOW YOU LIKE THIS SO MUCH YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME!**

**Whitehawk: you know it!**

**Mottleflower (again): yep!**

**Mottleflower (for the third time): I understand!**

**No quote today! Sorry!**

**Petalfall is out! Peace!**


	11. Chapter 9: Making My Way

**Sorry for the looooooooooooooooong wait! I keep forgetting to update, I have a severe case of witers block, et cetera, et cetera. And I'm writing this one shot style, sort of!**

Chapter 8: Making My Way

_Echopaw's POV_

"Now, what is this herb?"

I have heard those words dozens of times. I have been in WindClan for nearly two moons, and have been alternating between warrior and medicine cat training. I was ''the perfect apprentice", Shortwhisker said, and Petaldawn said I was, "a joy to teach."

"Horsetail!" I mewed. "That horsetail on the left is fresh, but the rest is wilting."

"Good!" Shortwhisker praised. He laid out eight different herbs in front of me. "And what are these?"

I paused. "If you want me to say it in order, it's poppy seeds, juniper berries, catmint, watermint, deathberries, yarrow, cobwebs, and dock leaves."

"Wow!" Shortwhisker looked surprised. "I've taught you better than I thought!"

"Echopaw!" Petaldawn called from outside. "Hunting patrol, if you're not busy."

I bounded outside, where Petaldawn was waiting for me. We headed to the moor.

"Echopaw, let's see if you can run fast enough to catch a rabbit," Petaldawn mewed. "Then try to catch a bird in the forest."

"Wait," I said, piecing it together. "This is a hunting assessment, isn't it?"

Petaldawn nodded. "Off you go!"

I raced off, not looking back. Stopping, I scented the air for prey. A rabbit was four tail lengths away! I took a step forward, purposely rustling a leaf. They were assessing my speed then, not my stealth!

The rabbit leaped away in a flash of brown fur. I flexed my claws and gave chase, swerving around rocks and crevices automatically. I was tired, but a true WindClan warrior wouldn't give up, so I pressed on, hooking the rabbit with a claw and biting its neck. It was a sloppy catch, but prey is prey!

The rest of the assessment flew by. I made another sloppy catch, but it was a blackbird almost as big as me! On our way back, I collected a few yarrow leaves.

I may not be perfect, but I'm making my way.

_Tulippetal's POV_

"Hi Tulippetal!" Rushwind called. "Wanna hunt?"

I swear, that tom will not leave me alone! Always asking to hunt, to patrol the border, even to take walks! I think I'm his replacement for Sweettail!

Which I'm _totally _okay with, by the way. He's really nice, and smart, and funny. He's like my sunshine on a rainy day!

"Really?" Rushwind mewed.

OH MY STARCLAN! HAD I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD?!

"Um.. I-I g-g-guess," I stuttered. "I kinda like you."

Rushwind licked my cheek and rubbed against me, purring. "You're a good cat, Tulippetal."

My ears were burning with embarrassment. "Let's- Let's go take a walk."

We padded toward the entrance together and into a thick part of the forest, where nobody would hear us talk.

"You know why I like you?" Rushwind mewed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You remind me so much of Sweettail. Something about your personality, your determination, your sweetness. You are always positive and nice, and very supportive."

I smiled and licked his shoulder. "I like you because... you're not afraid to speak your mind, to be humiliated. You stay strong. You don't care about other warriors' opinions."

"I care about yours, Tulippetal," he whispered. "Nobody else's."

We headed to the lake next. I gazed at the crystal clear water until Rushwind pushed me in!

"Hey!" I laughed, spitting out water. "I'll get you!" I grabbed his scruff and yanked him in.

"Ahhh!" he mock yowled and splashed me with his forepaws. I countered and we had a mini splash battle. When we got out, the sun was setting.

"We should be getting back," I mewed. "Today was fun, Rushwind."

We padded, tails twined, back to camp. Rushwind went to the warriors den, but Shortwhisker called me over.

He felt my stomach and looked at me. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I meowed.

"Tulippetal, you're having kits!" Shortwhisker exclaimed.

I may be new at this whole queen thing, but I'm making my way.

_Petaldawn's POV _

"Echopaw!" I called. "Hunting patrol, if you're not busy."

My apprentice hopped out of the medicine cat's den and we walked to the moor. When we arrived, I stopped and faced Echopaw.

"Echopaw, let's see if you can run fast enough to catch a rabbit," I challenged. "Then try to catch a bird in the forest."

Echopaw's eyes sparkled. "Wait. This is a hunting assessment, isn't it?"

I smiled and nodded. "Off you go!"

Echopaw bounded off. I ran a few fox lengths away into the trees, hid behind one, and watched my apprentice. She scented a rabbit not far off and gave chase, with me not far behind.

I could tell Echopaw was struggling to keep up, but determination filled her gaze and she pounced on the rabbit, biting its neck. It was the sloppiest catch I had ever seen, but Echopaw had only tried to catch a rabbit twice.

She started padding to the trees, and I moved away from her, still watching. Echopaw looked in my direction and nodded slightly.

_Echopaw would make a fine tracker, _I thought. She looked back at the trees in front of her and quietly walked to one with moss high up. A blackbird was picking at it oblivious to the two cats staring at it.

I have to hand it to Echopaw, she climbed the tree like a squirrel, scurrying up even the slenderest limbs. When she arrived at the branch next to the moss, though, she slipped and her claws scraped against the bark with a loud _CREAK _as she regained her balance.

The blackbird took flight, screeching in alarm. Startled by the squawk, Echopaw hastily bit the blackbird's left wing, immobilizing it. Then she bit the neck, silencing it. Half proud, half embarrassed, she crawled down the tree.

I emerged from the shadows. "Nice job today, Echopaw. Tomorrow I'll show you some better techniques for catching birds and chasing rabbits. You gave it your best effort and I'm proud of you."

I may be new to the mentoring job, but I'm making my way.

**Yaaayyy! I finally got another chapter out! TulipxRush! Echopaw is outstanding! In other news, 55th reviwer gets a kit in the story!**

**Thanks to Silverleafeon123, shadeflower927, Brightstar678, Born of True Destiny, Mottleflower, Whitehawk, and Talonstrike for reviewing!**

**Silverleafeon123: I'm glad! :)**

**shadeflower927: It will be a very important role! I CAN SAY NO MORE!**

**Brightstar678: Thanks! I thought she did too! She can still have a mate, to answer your question.**

**Mottleflower: And yours as well :)**

**Talonstrike: Thank you! I didn't know you liked it this much! I wish!**

**Signing off, this is Petalfall11! Stay awesome, FanFiction!**


	12. Chapter 10: A New Threat

**Okay, slightly major announcement time! I will be updating as often as possible from now on, so probably from 2 to 4 times this week! The 55th reviewer is... Mottleflower! Please submit your kit in your next review, and don't forget to write what the warrior name will be! 62nd reviewer gets:**

**a cat in the story (supporting, but frequently used)**

**(for non-members and guests) to choose what should happen next (in your supporting character's POV)**

**(for members, MUST be logged in) GETS TO CHOOSE WHO ECHOPAW'S MATE WILL BE! (can be your supporting character)**

**So send in those reviews! Don't you just **_**love **_**long author's notes? Let's just go to the story!**

Chapter 10: A New Threat

_Nightbird's POV_

"I'm sorry!" I hissed to the light brown she cat with unusual white patches. "I had to make up all of that stuff about how _I _told Mothstorm to attack Petaldawn by myself and not because you told me to!"

"Come on," she sneered. "Anybody could kill Petaldawn! You should've killed her _and _Sweettail! Then none of this would've happened! Call yourself smart?"

"Call yourself a cat?" I shot back.

The cat snarled. "For that, you'll pay." She unsheathed a thorn-sharp claw and slowly dug it into my paw, dragging it up until it reached my neck. "See how easy that was? Now your _wittle_ Clan will think you attacked _sweet wittle Petaldawn _and someone stopped you."

I gulped. "I..I assure you, it won't happen again," I promised.

"What did you say?!" The she-cat lifted a paw and smacked me. "I don't think I heard you right, _apprentice." _She spat on the word 'apprentice'.

"I assure you, _master, _it won't happen again, for I will always obey you," I said. "Is that right? Please tell me that was right!" I cowered in fear of being attacked again.

"First of all, I thought we shared the same ambition, to take over the Clans, but your attitude suggests otherwise," she began.

"Oh, we do share the same ambition, I'm just... tired today," I tried to explain.

"I-"

"Next," She cut me off. "You haven't even tried to escape the cave you call a prison, so you'd better do it when you wake up or-" She unsheathed her sharpest claw. "You'll get what's coming to you."

"Of course," I nodded, not wanting to get 'what's coming to me'.

"One last thing," She meowed. "You said 'Master.' Master who?"

Master... Master Sleetpelt," I mewed, looking down at my paws.

"Good," she fake purred. "Now go return to your _precious wittle Clanmates._"

Gasping, I woke up, free from the horrible nightmare that was the truth at last.

_Tulippetal's POV_

I walked into the nursery, which was empty. _Of course, _I thought. _There hasn't been a new kit in moons! _

I weaved through the nests until I found one with soft, springy moss in it. It was also lined with feathers, which was unusual. I immediately knew who had been in this nest.

_Flowerheart. _Petaldawn's mother had requested that her nest would be lined with feathers in honor of her best friend, Feathersong, who was killed by a badger a moon before her kits were due.

Flowerheart was honestly the sweetest cat I had ever met. She was young and pretty, with shining gray blue eyes. Nobody could doubt her loyalty to WindClan. Then, when her kits were just a few moons old, something terrible happened and her sweet voice was forever silenced.

I suddenly had an idea. Quietly, I padded out of the den. The fresh kill pile was more like a mountain. I padded over and took a nice fat mouse. I looked around. The camp was empty, everyone was sleeping or on patrol.

Standing in a small sunny patch, I laid down the mouse. "Flowerheart, I give this to you as an offering," I meowed. "Please protect my mate and kits like you did Petaldawn and Sweettail. Just keep them safe, please!"

I backed away a few paces. Then, an outline of a familiar cat appeared and gently picked up the mouse. It wasn't Flowerheart, but it was-

"Your prayer has been heard," Sweettail mewed. "Flowerheart and I will protect your kits and mate. They will stay safe."

"Thank you, Sweettail and Flowerheart," I whispered as she faded away. "Thank you."

_Petaldawn's POV_

I was lying down in the shade when Echopaw flopped down next to me, panting. Concerned, I looked at my apprentice.

"You alright, Echopaw?" I meowed.

"Exhausted!" Echopaw puffed. "Hunting practice. Battle training. Learn herbs. Heal cats. It's so much work! But it's worth it if it means I can be a medicine cat and a warrior."

"How about you rest for a while?" I suggested.

"I can't," Echopaw mewed. "I've got to help Shortwhisker clean out the store and pick out the dead herbs. But if I could, I'd stay here with you."

"You know, we're almost like family," I observed. "You're different than any other cat somehow, in a good way. I wish we _were _family. You... You're all I have left, Echopaw."

"And you're all I have left, Petaldawn," Echopaw said softly. "I wish we could just stay here forever."

"Well, that would be nice, because then there would be dusty cobwebs for Shortwhisker!" I joked.

"Echopaw!" Shortwhisker called. "Come here!"

Echopaw flashed me an apologetic glance. "I'd better go. I guess I'll see you later, Petaldawn." She stood and started padding toward the medicine den.

"See you later!" I called as she disappeared through the entrance.

"_Petaldawn_," someone hissed from a cave. It was Nightbird. What did she want?

I quietly padded in, nodding at the guards. "What, Nightbird?"

"Please!" I was surprised at the desperation in her voice. "You've got to help me, Petaldawn!"

"With what?" I was confused. Nightbird wanted to kill me!

"At night," Nightbird began, "I'm sent to the Dark Forest, forced to be _trained _by Sleetpelt."

"Sleetpelt!" I gasped. "Why is she in the Dark Forest? I've heard about her in nursery tales, but she was on our side."

"Well, they didn't tell you the whole story," Nightbird whispered. "After the ShadowClan battle, Sleetpelt turned on her sister, Branchfur, and said, 'You know, I've gotten used to attacking any non-ShadowClan warriors,' and she killed her! Then- this part gets disgusting- she ate part of Branchfur! Our Clan killed her quickly, for Branchfur was a very sweet, innocent cat."

"Wow," I breathed.

"One night I woke up in the Dark Forest," Nightbird continued. "Sleetpelt was there. She just... fed all of these ideas into my head, all of them about how I liked Seedpelt, which I don't, and how I hated you, which I also don't. But for some reason I listened to her. I believed that those ideas were mine, and look where that got me!" Her voice got quieter. "When you were born, I loved you like your mother did. I was so happy when I became your mentor. But Sleetpelt knew exactly what to say. I'm so sorry, Petaldawn."

"I understand... somehow," I mewed. "What do you need help with?"

"You visit StarClan in your dreams sometimes," Nightbird meowed. "Would you please tell your mother what I have told you, and ask if there is a way to stop Sleetpelt?"

"Of course," I smiled bravely. "I can do that."

"Thank you, Petaldawn," Nightbird said. No one could doubt the true thanks in those words.

**Wow, that was... deep.**

**To ALL REVIEWERS: Okay. Writing this chapter, I felt something I can only describe as... The Feeling. Normally it's hard for me to reach a thousand words, but today, with The Feeling, I actually went over 1,000. If anyone else has experienced the feeling, please let me know in a review or PM if possible.**

**Thanks to Born of True Destiny, Brightstar678, shadeflower927, poppypaw forever, Moon, and Mottleflower for reviewing!**

**Born of True Destiny: I'll try to update more :)**

**Brightstar678: Thx!**

**shadeflower927: Yaaay!**

**poppypaw forever: Glad to see you stepping (or padding) into the wonderful world of FF! As for the kit, you'll find out later :)**

**Moon: Huh?**

**Mottleflower: Enjoy the happiness while it lasts, my (virtual) friend, because it won't be there forever!**

**Wow, I am one with the long author's notes today.**

"_**Oh, and Mistyfoot? Never trust the shadows."**_

**-Blackstar to Mistyfoot in **_**Battles of the Clans**_

**See you!**


	13. Chapter 11: An Echoing Screech

**Oh my StarClan, you guys! I HAVE 78 REVIEWS! Of course, most were from poppypaw forever and Silvershadow1142, but still!**

**AND... The winner of the 62nd reviewer contest is... TALONSTRIKE! Congratulations! You are a guest, so you win a supporting character and part of a chapter in your character's POV! **

**Mottleflower and Talonstrike, the deadline for entering what you want is May 18, about 2 days from when I post this!**

**Because a member didn't win, I'll make Echopaw's mate myself. IMPORTANT: 1 MOON INTO FUTURE FROM LAST CHAPTER! **

**The unknown POV is ****not ****Nightbird, though it might seem like it at the beginning!**

**I'm telling you, there's something about me and long author's notes.**

Chapter 11: An Echoing Screech

_Unknown POV_

I sat in the corner of my cave-prison, listening to some cats talking quietly.

"But my brother did nothing wrong!" My sister mewed to my defense. "Why are you imprisoning him?"

The next speaker's voice turned my heart to ice. "Moonstar wanted a way to remind the Clan that she is in charge, and I gave her that. A weakling. A runt to everyone in this Clan."

I couldn't believe my own_ mother _was saying that. And right in front of me, sort of!

"Surely if Moonstar wants to remind them that she's in charge, she would use a stronger cat, to really show them, not a poor young cat!" My sister had fear scent all over her.

"It's time," Was all my mother said.

My sister rushed into my prison. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "You don't deserve this, Screechpaw, but it's time!"

"It's okay, Snowpaw," I meowed softly. "It's not your fault. At least... At least Dirtclaw won't have to see this."

"You're kidding, right?" Snowpaw mewed. "Dirtclaw's going to... _help _with the job."

I shuddered. Dirtclaw was my brother, but I wished he wasn't. The day we were made apprentices, he found two dead foxes, killed by a retreating RiverClan patrol. He then sat at the ThunderClan border until he saw an apprentice and killed him. He was always training when we were kits, practicing slashes with unsheathed claws.

Dirtpaw brought the dead foxes and apprentice to Moonstar, where he said he killed the foxes and the apprentice, who he claimed strayed over the border. Moonstar was pleased for some reason,and immediately named him Dirtclaw. I always knew Dirtclaw would end up as bad as they can get, I was just hoping he wouldn't.

My thoughts came back to the present and I suddenly had an idea. If it worked, it would be perfect. If it failed... I didn't want to think about it.

"Snowpaw," I whispered. "Let's run away, you and me, to another Clan."

Snowpaw looked shocked. "Run... Run away?" she stuttered. "But-"

"Would you rather stay here?" I asked seriously. "I wouldn't leave without you, Snowpaw."

"Well..." Snowpaw thought for a moment. "Yes," she finally decided. "I'd rather leave our Clan than stay and watch you die."

"Okay, then," I said in a hushed voice. "When I flick my left ear, run."

"What's the holdup?!" My mother yowled. "Get a move on!"

Snowpaw and I rushed out of the den, heads bowed.

"Sorry!" Snowpaw mewed. "I was telling him how he deserves this because he's so puny."

The three of us, flanked by the guards, padded to Highrock. I slowly walked up the stone path, anxiety and nervousness rushing through me, What if Snowpaw couldn't make it out? What if they killed her?

My legs quivering, I reached the top. Dirtclaw was standing before me, claws unsheathed. Looking around, I saw everyone was watching.

Moonstar was a few tail lengths away. "This is what we do to weaklings in the Clan," she snarled.

"Get it over with," I mumbled, flicking my left ear. Snowpaw shot away from the crowd, heading toward the camp entrance. I raced down the path and followed.

"Stop them!" Moonstar yowled. "Catch him or Dirtclaw will _take care _of you!" This scared the cats, and they raced after us.

Snowpaw and I ran like our lives depended on it, which they did. We finally crossed into RiverClan territory, where we collapsed and gasped for breath.

A RiverClan patrol approached rapidly, spitting things like, "Invaders!" and, "Let's take them to Burnstar!"

"Wait!" I puffed. "Can we join your Clan? Please?"

A om I had heard of, Whirlwind, snarled at us. "No! We don't take in cats! Our Clanmates are Clanborn! You can go and join StarClan, though!" The patrol charged at us.

Snowpaw and I jumped up and ran as fast as we could, even though we were out of breath. We finally reached WindClan, our breathing labored.

A holly bush nearby rustled, and two she cats sprang out.

"Who are you?" the smaller cat asked. She seemed genuinely curious, not angry.

"I am Screechpaw, and this is my sister, Snowpaw," I panted. "We were hoping we could join your Clan. ShadowClan doesn't seem like a real Clan, more like TigerClan from nursery stories."

The silver tabby nodded. "We will take you to Honeystar. She is wise and fair, so she will probably let you stay. I'm Petaldawn, by the way."

"And I'm Echopaw!" the other cat meowed. She was a light gray cat with the prettiest green eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi," I said quietly. "I like your eyes."

Echopaw smiled and turned around with Petaldawn, who I assumed was her mentor. We followed them to a lovely camp with dens covered in small red buds.

"Wow," Snowpaw meowed. I guessed she was remembering the small ShadowClan camp, where not a single flower was blooming.

"Let's go to Honeystar," Petaldawn called, already nearing the Highrock. Snowpaw and I scampered after her.

"Honeystar!" Petaldawn and Echopaw called.

"Come in," was the reply.

The four of us padded into the den. Honeystar looked at me and Snowpaw with curious eyes.

"Who are you?'' Honeystar questioned. "Are you loners?"

"We're Snowpaw and Screechpaw, formerly of ShadowClan," Snowpaw told her. "ShadowClan is the worst Clan to be in now."

Honeystar nodded. "And you want to join WindClan?"

"If you'll let us, we'd love to," I meowed.

Honeystar paused for a moment, then spoke. "Very well. Let us have your ceremonies." She rose and we walked out of the den.

Snowpaw and I stood side by side near the Highrock. I was nervous, but excited.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather and hear my words!" Honeystar yowled. Every cat quickly arrived, staring at us and whispering.

"These cats, Snowpaw and Screechpaw, would like to join WindClan," Honeystar meowed. "Because they were born in another Clan, I will use a different ceremony for their apprenticeship."

I looked at Snowpaw, and she looked at me. This was it.

"Snowpaw, Screechpaw, do you promise to stay loyal to WindClan, even if it means fighting cats that were once your Clanmates?" Honeystar asked.

"I do," Snowpaw and I called in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you are apprentices of WindClan," Honeystar mewed. "Snowpaw, your mentor will be Flutterwing, and Screechpaw's willbe Thrushwind."

I stepped forward and touched noses with my new mentor, then started toward the apprentice den.

Suddenly, Echopaw was by my side. "Congrats!" Then something surprising happened. Echopaw licked my shoulder quickly and ran away!

I found myself wanting to follow her, but I stooped, surprised. Was I... in _love_?

**Oooh! More romance! Yay! 78 REVIEWS! Let's get to 90!**

**Thanks to Born of True Destiny, poppypaw forever, I am Sky daughter of Zeus, Silvershadow1142, and shadeflower927 for reviewing!**

**Born of True Destiny: Read chapter 5 or 6, I think, and Moonstar's POV! It'll say who Sleetpelt is!**

**poppypaw forever: thanks and see you on wcrpg!**

**I am Sky daughter of Zeus: Yeah that's basically the story in a (slightly large) nutshell! Hey, I obsess over it because you guys are my inspiration and the reason I started FF! And I take no offense! I will do my best to slow it down, but once I start, I can't stop!**

**Silvershadow1142: Because you wrote 11 different reviews (That's a LOT, I'm trying not to laugh)I'll just answer a few: Me too,Yay!, the first 3 chaps are bad, yes, yes, thank you, yes, it's Mothstorm, it's mothstorm again, not Mothwing, yep, and thx for telling me!**

**shadeflower927: Why, thanks!**

**My quote:**

"_**Bye bye!"**_

**-Petalfall11 about 5 secs ago**


	14. Chapter 12: Kits!

**Just FYI, I will update more after school comes out on June 6th.**

Chapter 12: Kits!

_Tulippetal's POV_

"Get me herbs!"

Where's Rushwind?"

"Please be okay- don't die!"

I groggily opened my eyes and immediately screeched. It felt like my whole body was on fire. I was in the nursery. Echopaw, Shortwhisker, and Seedpelt stood over me.

"What's going on?" I meowed, wincing with pain. I tried to get up, but I couldn't seem to get my legs to move.

"No, don't get up," Shortwhisker said in a soothing voice. "Your kits are coming. It's best not to move. Can you get me a stick?" he mewed, addressing Echopaw, who raced away.

I heard fearful screeches and cries of anguish in the camp, but I couldn't see where they were coming from. Cats were saying things like, "Oh no!" and, "StarClan, don't take them yet!"

Echopaw scampered in, with both a stick and a scared expression. "A whole family of foxes!" she panted. "They attacked a big patrol and won!"

A sick feeling made it's way into my stomach. "Who was on that patrol?" I demanded.

"Dewfrost, Kinkflight, Coalfoot..." Echopaw stared at the ground. "And Rushwind. Oh, Tulippetal, I'm so sorry! He has the worst injuries, except for Kinkflight. He was killed."

"None of those cats deserve this!" I gasped. "And Rushwind..."

"I'll bring him in," Shortwhisker meowed and padded out.

"Hey Echopaw?" I began. "I'm not feeling so-"

I convulsed. Echopaw put the stick in my jaws as I gagged. She looked as nervous as I felt, as it was her first litter too. Or at least, the first she'd helped with.

"Shortwhisker!" she called. "They're coming!"

_Rushwind's POV_

I coughed weakly as Shortwhisker dragged me across the clearing as fast as he could. I heard a yowl from the nursery.

"What's going-" I started. Then my eyes popped open. "Tulippetal! Is she alright? Is she dead?"

"No," Shortwhisker mewed. "As in she's not alright, but not dead either. She's having her kits."

"Are you taking me to the nursery?" I wheezed. "I want to be there with her."

"Yes, I'm taking you there right now," Shortwhisker replied, "but you might not see her very well. I will have to work on you while Echopaw helps Tulippetal. At least you'll be there for her."

We reached the nursery. Shortwhisker let go and I started coughing. My lungs felt as if they were on fire.

"I'm going to get some cobwebs," Shortwhisker called over his shoulder as he raced out of the nursery.

"Flowerheart, Sweettail, please!" I heard Tulippetal whisper.

_What does that mean? _I wondered. Shortwhisker ran back in and dropped the cobwebs in shock.

"What? I- That's-" he stuttered.

I looked around. Two ghostly figures were next to me, applying cobwebs to my wounds. Sweettail and Flowerheart were there! I heard Tulippetal sigh with relief.

Suddenly, Tulippetal gasped with pain. "They're here!"

I moved closer to her. "Don't worry. We'll get through this together."

_Tuippetal's POV_

Echopaw pushed on my chest with her paws. She pulled her paws off and tilted her head.

"I think you're going to have four kits," she mewed uncertainly. "The first one is coming now."

Sure enough, there was a pain in my stomach as she spoke. I bit down hard on the stick as a little kit came out. A she cat. She was an unusual cat, half of her face was orange, but the rest was black, with a tortoiseshell body.

"Three to go," Echopaw mewed, moving the kit to my belly.

Next came a tiny white tom who opened his eyes almost immediately. He mewled for some milk, so Echopaw put him next to his sister. Then an identical she cat was born. She was like a duplicate of her brother.

"One left," Echopaw soothed. "You're doing great. You can do this, Tulippetal!"

I groaned as the final kit emerged. The stick broke in half. It was another she cat, with brown tabby fur and a loud yowl.

Rushwind stood. "What will you name them?"

"The first one is Stormkit," I mewed, looking at the orange, black, and tortoiseshell kit. "Then the tom is Bizzardkit, and his twin is Frostkit. The last she cat is Moonkit."

"Those are adorable names!" Rushwind exclaimed. "Four healthy kits! We're so lucky!"

I nodded, but inside I was thinking, _Thank you, Sweettail! Thank you, Flowerheart! You saved my mate and kits!_

_Petaldawn's POV_

A few hours after Tulippetal had kits, I took Echopaw out to hunt. We headed near the ShadowClan border. I scented a mouse and crouched, stealthily stalking it. I was about to pounce when-

"Hello!"

The mouse scampered away. I whipped around. "Who said that?!"

A young, dark red tom was standing about three fox lengths away. He had dark brown legs and a brown mask shape around his eyes. He looked starving.

"I'm Redmask," he mewed. "I'm formerly from ShadowClan. Do you know two cats named Screechpaw and Snowpaw?"

Echopaw nodded. "They live with us."

Redmask brightened. "They're alive! I was a good friend of Snowpaw and Screechpaw. Moonstar sent me away after they escaped, saying it was _my _fault. They... They chased me out. My brother-" Redmask whimpered. "He led them."

"I'm sure Honeystar will let you in," I meowed. "Come with us. Echopaw, go get Snowpaw and Screechpaw. They'll probably want to see their friend." Echopaw nodded and scampered off.

"Could you catch me something to eat?" Redmask asked. "There's a squirrel in that tree."

"I'll catch it, but don't eat until we get to camp," I replied. In a few moments a fat brown squirrel was in my jaws. "Let's go."

I took my time, letting Redmask explore the territory. After a while, Echopaw, Snowpaw, and Screechpaw appeared.

"Redmask!" Snowpaw gasped, then grinned. "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"He's joining WindClan," I told the happy apprentices. "Moonstar's warriors chased him out, so he came here."

The two former ShadowClan apprentices leaped with joy. It was only then I noticed the sun was going down.

"Let's go," I mewed. " We have a new warrior to make."

**Finally finished! School's almost out!**

**Thanks to Moonlit Demise, Brightstar678, Born of True Destiny, shadeflower927, Mottleflower, Talonstrike, Whitehawk, Gentleheart, Silvershadow1142, Pumpkinfur, and poppypaw forever for reviewing! WOW!**

**Moonlit Demise: Thanks!**

**Brightstar678: Will do, it's your advice that made this story good after all!**

**Born of True Destiny: Thanks!**

**shadeflower927: Yep!**

**Mottleflower: Already done!**

**Talonstrike: Yep, and that's how I felt!**

**Whitehawk: Yes, yes, and yes**

**Gentleheart: I take no offense! I do agree, but it's a little late to change it**

**Silvershadow1142: Yeah**

**Pumpkinfur: Yeah, I messed up, I'll put it in later, um, okay?, thanks for the quotes, and wow, I didn't know that!**

**poppypaw forever: Cause Moonstar's evil like dat.**

"_**I wouldn't ask any of my cats to do something I'm not prepared to do myself."**_

**-Leafstar in SkyClan's Destiny (Courtesy of Pumpkinfur)**


End file.
